


pride and prejudice

by sapphicfics



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Very very fluffy, Zurena, i was having a meltdown over zurena, im also a big jane austen nerd hence i chose this movie, so i ended up writing a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfics/pseuds/sapphicfics
Summary: no heist, no guns, it's just zulema and maca having a movie night together in their van.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	pride and prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, the girls from twitter made me a depressed bitch last night so i ended up writing a fluff to lighten up the mood. it's also my very first fic about these babies so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [set after the finale; obviously the last scene never happened and zulema's tumor never existed as it shouldn't have]

_"I'm very fond of walking."_

_"Yes. Yes I know."_

Zulema hears the conversation coming from the television as she steps into the van that was enlightened only with little colourful leds since Maca insisted on keeping them after Christmas. She just came back from a walk where she had a few cigarettes and listened to her favourite playlist. Taking her jacket off, she makes her way towards the mattress where Maca was sitting curled up by a gray blanket. She seemed very comfortable wearing her favourite yellow-white striped pajamas —which Zulema found absolutely ridiculous— surrounded by a bunch pillows. She looked completely focused on the screen in front of her that Zulema doubted she even heard her coming in. "What are you-"

"Shhh!" Maca shuses her without even letting her finish her sentence. "It's one of the best scenes."

Zulema lets out a sigh, rolling her eyes before deciding to settle down next to her. Maca scoops over to give her more space, and when she makes sure she's comfortable enough, she brings the plush blanket above her which Zulema accepts without protesting. Closing the gap between their bodies again before casually placing a hand in hers as the other one keeps holding tightly onto the blanket. Zulema starts to play with her long fingers in her hand, and wraps her other arm around her shoulder. She would be lying if she said she didn't like these cozy moments they have every now and then. Not that she would ever admit it to Macarena though.

They haven't done much except traveling since their last thieve. They both knew they were going to need a new and a bigger place with a baby on the way now, but they decided to enjoy this simple 'van life' where they had so many memories a little bit more while they still can.

After staring at the screen for a while without no idea what's going on, Zulema decides to ask again. "What are we watching again?"

"Pride and Prejudice." She responds without taking her eyes off the screen.

Narrowing her eyes, "Didn't you see this shit like a hundred times before?"

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't matter cause classics never get old." She explains. "Or boring."

Zulema hums in response, playing with Macarena's blonde locks with her fingers. "So, what's it about?"

Macarena abruptly turns her head to her then, "You're kidding, right?" Giving her a judging look.

Zulema looks down at her face which was at the same level as her shoulder since she was sitting more upright than her. "No?" Raising her brows in confusion.

"You don't know what is Pride and Prejudice about?" She asks with a puzzled expression.

"Well I've heard about the name of the book, but I've never actually read it or seen the movie." She explains, amused with Maca's shocked face. "Come on Rubía, I've never even read books properly before prison."

Macarena sighs, her lips forming into a thin line. "Fair enough." Bringing her attention back to the movie now.

_"Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for a whole evening."_

_"But he says you play so well!"_

Zulema exhales in boredom, still struggling to figure out the plot. "Can you at least explain the characters?"

Macarena tilts her head up from Zulema's shoulder where she was laying it on, looking up to her face who were still focused on the screen. She smiles, "And suddenly you're interested?"

"No, not really." She admits. "It's just if we're gonna watch the entire thing I might as well try to understand what the hell is going on." Shrugging her shoulders.

She grins, "Okay, well, this is Mr. Darcy." Pointing at the guy on the screen. "He is one of the richest men of the town."

"Apparently not rich enough to get himself a decent haircut." She says in amusement.

Macarena lets out a chuckle at her comment, "Shut up!" Nudging her with her left elbow. "You do realise it takes place in the 18th century right?"

"Whatever, go on."

Macarena waits for the right scene to come to continue. "And that woman is, Elizabeth Bennet. Her older sister, Jane, is engaged to Mr. Darcy's best friend, which is a big deal for them cause they're considered as a family with an average income where they live."

Zulema snorts in response, but she stays silent this time in order to let her keep going. Although Macarena could tell how stupid she probably found it. Continuing, "No one actually likes Mr. Darcy, including Elizabeth. They think his pride is too big for him to actually love anyone. Until-"

"Until he falls in love with Elizabeth." Zulema cuts her off.

Maca turns her head to her again, looking up at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

She scoffs, "Please, it's so obvious." Responding as she unconsciously runs her fingers up and down on Maca's bare arm.

_"Jane, I've been so blind."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Macarena watches her side profile in the moonlight for a brief moment, taking in her enchanting beauty, and how adorable she actually looks when she narrows her eyes to focus on something. There are times she still struggles to believe that this is her life now. And with Zulema of all people. She suddenly finds herself relating to Elizabeth, maybe that's the reason why she loves this movie so much after all. It had a personal meaning to her.

Taking a deep breath before deciding to continue. "Well, eventually he puts her pride aside and opens up to her but of course, he ends up getting rejected also heartbroken with Elizabeth's words."

"Of course she had to be a bitch," She murmurs. "She actually reminds me of you a lot."

"What do you mean?" Macarena asks with an annoyance in her tone.

"I mean look at her irritating ass, why is she even keep giggling?" Shaking her head " _Dios_."

"Oh is that so?" She raises her brows, sitting in a more upright position than before to be able to see Zulema's face clearer. "Well it makes you Mr. Darcy in that case, am I right?"

"No," She simply answers. "I'd probably be their dad. He seems chill, and probably the most sane family member of all of those freaks." Her lips curl into a smirk knowing she was most definitely getting on her nerves.

"Jeez, remind me to never watch a movie with you again." Rolling her eyes as she sits back against the pillows behind her.

Zulema lets out a loud laugh then, "No no, please do continue." Nudging her with her shoulder.

"No."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Tilting her head to the side. "I actually enjoy listening to you." She admits mildly, giving her a sincere look.

Her words makes Macarena smirk, "Look at you being a softie." She jokes.

"You should be thankful for your little offspring inside you, otherwise you'd be already dead for calling me that." Giving her a death glare.

Macarena's smile grows widers. "Mh-hm, I'm sure it's just that." Teasing her.

Zulema can remain her serious expression only for a few more moments before giving in and smiling back, she then drops her gaze to Macarena's rosy lips that she's been longing to taste since she came back. She leans in and kisses her so softly. Once, twice, until she's had a taste and realises she'll never have enough. Feeling Maca's fingers against her own cheek as her free arm finds its way around her waist. Suddenly she's kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she's never known before. Zulema slides her tongue in for a better access only to be rejected in return. Macarena suddenly pulls away, "Nope, the movie isn't over yet."

Zulema's lips part in shock. "Wha-" Frowning. "I can't believe you just chose a movie over sex!"

"It's almost over I promise." She says in a sarcastic tone well aware of what she's just done. Leaving her hot and bothered and bringing her attention back to the screen.

Zulema shakes her head in disbelief before settling back with her, "You're so gonna pay for this, Rubía." Biting the inside of her cheek.

Macarena chuckles. "Bet!" Feeling the heaviness of Zulema's head on her shoulder then, she knows she isn't following the movie anymore when she senses her breath on her neck. She leaves a quick kiss above her temple before resting her own head on hers.

_"I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."_

They never end up having sex that night since Zulema is already fast asleep by the end of the movie. And Macarena never complains about it knowing these rare moments she shares with her are more valuable than anything else to her. They had all the time in the world for doing that, but for now, she just snuggles up to the woman she loves as she falls asleep listening to the rhythm of her breathing. And that right there, is the _best_ feeling she could possibly have, she thinks to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated! come & say hi to me on twitter :) @zulemita


End file.
